


Tied Up

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki/Grandmaster (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Loki tries to talk his way out of trouble. Brunnhilde beats him at his own game.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> Day 10 prompt: "You think this troubles me?"

"You think this troubles me?" Loki asked from where Brunnhilde had him bound to a chair in her rooms.

"I don't think I care," she said, shuffling through the empty bottles of booze on one of her nearby shelves. "Ah," she said, finding one that still had something in it. She uncorked it and tipped it up, relishing the burn as she swallowed gulp after gulp.

"What do you think the Grandmaster will say were he to learn that—"

"He'd probably like seeing you tied up."

He blinked, stunned. Well. He hadn't thought to _seduce_ his way to the top.


End file.
